Una Satánica y Dulce Navidad
by Pippers Pirrup
Summary: Pip, tiene muchísimo tiempo sin ver a Damien. Las Navidades no estaban resultando ser como esperaban y decide hacer algo para cambiar esa situación tan trágica en la que se encuentra; ¿Podrá lograrlo o dejara que Satán gane la batalla?, ¿Saddam podrá ser el héroe de esta historia? Averígüenlo, dándole clic al enlace. Este es mi primer fic. ¡Denle una oportunidad! :)


_**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es la primera vez que publico un fic en esta página; aunque, siendo más específica, es la primera vez que hago uno, a decir verdad. Pero, ¿Qué mejor manera de empezar a escribir, que hacerlo de mi OTP de la serie de South Park? Eso me motivo a hacer este pequeño escrito. Además de que también es un pequeño regalo especial, dedicado a todos los "Dipsitos" de la página de: **_

_** El blog de Damien y Pip.**_

_**Se supone que tenía que tenerlo listo para el 25 de Diciembre; pero por motivos familiares y sentimentales, lo vengo a entregar ahora (Si, lo sé. Soy una mala persona y le hago competencia a Damien (¿)).**_

_**En fin, dejemos tanto blablablá…Y ¡Comencemos! Espero que les guste y ya saben, cualquier tipo de crítica será bienvenida n_n.**_

_**South Park no me pertenece. Porque de ser así, fuera sido yaoi.**_

~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~

**PROLOGO**

Casi treinta días, treinta estúpidos e insignificantes días para cualquiera en Colorado y quizás, para el mundo entero. Treinta días en los cuales, no acontecía nada fuera cotidiano; donde todos o la mayoría de los mortales se preparaban para la llegada de la Navidad.

Hasta en el pequeño pueblo de South Park - Colorado, el territorio en donde cualquier cosa podía pasar; se encontraba abarrotada de una paz asfixiante e irracional, no muy peculiar del lugar. Era degradante que hasta los judíos celebraran con un entusiasmo enfermizo, la llegada de su característica festividad.

Todos alegres. Todos tranquilos.

Solo había una sola alma mortal que se lamentaba por tal ceremonia; la que irónicamente era la que más ansiaba en sus cortos años de vida. Este joven de acento distintivo, completamente británico, era el primero en cantar villancicos a mediados de Noviembre y sin embargo, esta vez se encontraba solo, aislado voluntariamente en los confines más oscuros de su sencilla habitación.

Así es, estamos hablando de Phillip. Phillip Pirrup, mejor conocido como "Pip". Razones sobraban para dicha acción. Pero principalmente, el hecho de no tener a la persona que más amaba a su lado, le destrozaba; tanto física, como mentalmente.

A leguas se percibía las secuelas de su indolencia auto - infligida.

Sollozaba en abundancia en un rincón de su desatendida cama y estrecho su peluche favorito; ese que poseía la forma de su amado, que él mismo había confeccionado hace meses atrás… Cuando su enamoramiento había sido un secreto, tanto para la sociedad, como para también para el mismísimo anticristo.

En ese instante no dejo de preguntarse, ¿En qué momento, Damien llego a ser lo más importante de su vida?, ¿La única razón de su existir? Eran interrogantes sin respuesta alguna; pero el simple hecho de no saber de él desde los últimos días de Noviembre, lo descomponía en vida. Satán en ocasiones solía ser muy cruel. Más que todo en estas fechas tan conmemorativas y por eso, decidió alejar a su único hijo a toda costa del británico de corazón puro, como también espectáculo hipócrita y sin sentido; que los demás mortales consideraban como "Navidad".

Y lo logro.

El no saber de su príncipe por tanto tiempo, lo arrastraba a tal punto de locura, que estaba seguro de querer arrancar varias de sus hebras doradas, con las que antes eran sus delicadas y frágiles manos.

Seria mentira decir que no considero el suicidio como una de las opciones para volverlo a ver; lo que lo imposibilitaba a hacerlo, era su absurdo miedo a la muerte. ¿Irónico, no? Su pareja era el príncipe de las tinieblas y este le tenía miedo al más allá. Eso no tenía sentido, por ninguno de los lados en donde le quisiera buscar lógica al asunto. La única forma de que su miedo fuera justificado, era que Dios le perdonara ese acto desesperado y de un momento a otro, su pobre alma se tope en el cielo; a una incontable distancia del ser infernal.

—Perdóname por ser tan egoísta, Damien. —Susurro con la poca fuerza que le quedaba; a la par de que acariciaba la mejilla de su adorable muñeco de felpa de ojos carmesí, similares a los de su amado.

No podía. Sencillamente, no podía y se negaba aguantar esa maldita tortura por un día más en su patética existencia. Necesitaba hacer algo para remediar las cosas; aunque sabía que lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no era de la mejor de las ideas.

**UNA SATÁNICA Y DULCE NAVIDAD**

En el último círculo del Averno, en donde todas las almas pecadoras de gran nivel recibían su castigo eterno, se encontraba el imponente castillo de Satán. Tan grande y majestuoso, digno de la realeza maléfica. Este se encontraba rodeado de un lago de lava vehemente y de poderosos demonios que resguardaban la entrada del lugar con recelo, de toda sombra que no fuese recibida en el recinto.

Recinto en donde se encontraba un joven alto, con cabello de ébano y fascinantes orbes carmesí; discutiendo con el máximo exponente de ese malicioso reino, el gran Luzbel.

—Viejo, deja tus mamadas. ¿Qué no ves que lo único que estas logrando con esta pendejada es que te odie más, cierto? —Se quejó el azabache, ante su padre. — ¿Cuánto tiempo más, intentas mantenerme en esta mierda? ¡Tengo que ir a la tierra, papá! Maldita sea.

—Hijo, ¿Qué no entiendes que todo esto lo hago por tu bien? —Comento el demonio; mientras observaba a su primogénito con profunda desaprobación. —Ese jovencito francés no te conviene, es un simple mortal y tú…—Hizo una pausa y señalo al menor con su dedo índice. —Mereces algo mucho más que eso. Además, como te dije, estamos cercanos a una fecha muy peligrosa para los demonios y sería muy catastrófico que ascendieras a la tierra.

— ¡Papá no seas pendejo! Pip es un inglés, no un maldito francés, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? —En los ojos de Damien comenzaban a reflejarse las llamas del Infierno, hacia todo lo posible para controlar su ira; pero la palabra "francesito" hacia que su sangre hirviera.

—Lo siento, el europeo o como sea… Aunque, sigo diciendo. Parece un francés. —Soltó una risa entre dientes al recordar al rubio, con boina color chocolate. Este le parecía demasiado marica para alguien como su pequeño tesoro. Por otro lado, el pelinegro rodó los ojos. Aquella risa parecía llevarse a cabo, con la única intención de sacarlo de sus casillas.

—De todas maneras cierra la puta boca, iré a verlo te guste o no. —Contesto altanero con un aire desafiante.

—Retoño, pero sabes que al llegar a la tierra, podrías debilitarte, ¿no? Además, tenemos un par de súcubos e íncubos que estarían encantados de conocerte. —Explico Satán; al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en el trono, sin dejar de observar al joven.

—No es como si no lo supiera, imbécil. Tsk… ¡¿Cuantas veces te eh dicho ya que no me importa conocerlos?! Ah sí déjame ver más de quinientas veces, pero no, tú no quieres escuchar. —Damien parecía fastidiado, su padre era demasiado terco e incluso más que él. —Iré te guste o no. —Lo último que hizo fue dedicarle una mirada totalmente retadora, estaba cansado, cansado de esperar allí, cada día parecía más eterno que el anterior. Se dispuso a marcharse por el momento del lugar mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza hasta casi clavar sus uñas sobre la palma de sus manos con ira.

—¡Damien! ¡Jovencito, ven acá y no seas malcriado! —Se levantó del trono, teletransportándose directamente hacia donde el otro se encontraba. Colocándosele en frente y observándolo con el ceño fruncido. Ya este asuntito de su terroncito de azúcar, estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

—¡Come mierda! —Menciono a su paso enseñándole el dedo de en medio una vez soltó una de sus manos las cuales ahora se encontraban lastimadas. Pues al momento en que su padre pasó a ponerse por delante de él un poco de sangre cayó al suelo escurriéndose lentamente entre sus dedos, este no temió ni un segundo en devolverle la mirada.

—Escucha, Damien. Como tu padre, ¡Tienes que respetarme y obedecerme! ¿Qué paso con ese pequeño de traje de marinerito adorable, que prestaba atención a todo lo que yo le decía?

—Probablemente lo casaste con un incubo de mierda, ahora quítate de mi camino que yo no tengo porque obedecerte un carajo, ¡maldita sea! —Dio un paso hacia adelante demostrando autoridad. Sabía que quizá sus poderes no estaban del todo desarrollados aún, pero tenía confianza en estos.

—Créeme que haberte casado con un incubo, me fuera gustado. Tendrías una vida tranquila, lejos de esos asquerosos mortales. Sabias de antemano que no tenías que encariñarte con ninguno, porque de por sí, todos terminaran siendo nuestros esclavos y tu "francesito", no será la excepción... —No sabía si le decía "francesito" por gusto o por costumbre, solo sabía que se le salía cada vez que recordaba al rubio.

—¡Tu no decides por mi maldito seas padre! —Gruño nuevamente, estaba realmente perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo y sus acciones, incluso podría decirse que sobre sus palabras. Las últimas palabras nombradas por el otro al parecer fue la gota que derramo el vaso. — ¡Que él...No es...Un puto francés de porquería! —Grito aquello con todo lo que su voz daba.

El eco resonó en toda la sala del trono, sus ojos carmín incluso parecían ser el mismísimo fuego a llama viva. Su típica camisa negra parecía romperse con el nacimiento de unas enormes alas negras en su espalda, también sus uñas crecieron a un ritmo alarmante y alrededor de sus ojos podía observarse unas líneas negras llegando a fundirse en parte del interior del ojo llegando a cambiar el color a un negro intenso. Hasta se llegaron a apreciar unos colmillos realmente afilados.

Parecía más que dispuesto a atacar en aquel momento a su padre, el odio que sentía en su corazón fue demasiado inevitable. Gruñía. La rabia más que el rencor era la que reinaba en su interior, el sentirse inútil ante el hecho de no poder estar con la persona que amaba en aquel momento...Aun sabiendo que lo necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo.

En ese momento, Satanás trago duro al verlo así, no le gustaba ver a Damien en su forma de demonio, porque sabía todo el potencial que este podía llegar a tener; incluso, hasta podía ser muchísimo más fuerte que él.

—Hijo, sabes que esto no es necesario, ¿Verdad? Mira... Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, te puedo presentar a alguien muchísimo mejor; incluso el mismo Adolf Hitler, vendría siendo un buen partido, ¿No crees? Necesitamos a alguien con potencial para que sea tu pareja por el resto de tu vida infernal. —Se alejó a unos cuantos pasos del contrario, para ver si con eso lograba apaciguarlo un poco.

—¡Cierra la puta boca de una vez! No sabes, ¡Nada! Te digo, ¡Nada de Phillip! —El tono de su voz seguía resonando por todo el lugar, de vez en cuando se le escapaba un gruñido. La voz de la razón finalmente estaba desapareciendo o lo poco que quedaba de ella.

En lugar de calmarlo lo único que parecía era enojarse más. Dio otro paso al frente y con ello ocasiono que el lugar comenzara a temblar. Nadie le iba a quitar lo único que amaba en la vida. Siglos...Ha vivido siglos, en ese largo y oscuro tiempo jamás había llegado si quiera a atreverse a querer, pero sabía que aquello era amor. Porque no por cualquiera enfrentaría a su padre de aquella manera, iría incluso si tenía que hacerlo en contra del destino, lo desafiaría.

Damien comenzó a mover sus alas emprendiendo un vuelo a milímetros del suelo, estaba a nada de lanzársele encima a su padre. Iba muy enserio. Simplemente una palabra que le provocara, rompería con la espera.

—¡Maldito, infeliz! —Fue su último grito del momento, antes de abalanzarse contra su propio Satanás con furia.

Cuando se esfumo de la escena. Simplemente desapareció, ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía, solo paso.

En ese momento, pudo sentir el calor de las velas sobre su piel y un dibujo de un pentagrama invertido, se presenciaba en el suelo de la humilde morada en la que se encontraba.

No terminaba de comprender la situación, casi podía parecer estar en shock. Al principio pensó que fueron los aliados de su padre; pero cuando apareció de pie, cambio drásticamente de parecer. Bajo la cabeza lentamente y delante suyo en el suelo con cabeza agachada se encontraba un chico de hebras doradas. No despertó, sino hasta que pudo escuchar un suave sollozo que vino por parte del contrario. No podía equivocarse pero… Es que, ¿Acaso le había invocado? Todo era demasiado confuso.

El tiempo y tantas emociones reunidas, solo lo llevo a decir unas simple cosa, un nombre, el nombre de aquel que tanto había ansiado ver, aquel por el que era incluso capaz de ir contra del Infierno, por lo que siempre había creído en su vida.

—Pip...

Phillip por su parte, alzo la vista para posar sus orbes azuladas en él, no podía creer que había funcionado; parecía tan irreal, que no dudo ni un segundo en levantarse de golpe y abrazarlo, dándose cuenta así que no era una simple fantasía.

—…Da-Damien. Mi Damien, mi lindo Damien. —Dijo con dificultad, al mismo tiempo que enterraba la cabeza en el pecho ajeno, desahogando todas aquellas lagrimas contenidas en la ausencia del pelinegro. Tan solo ese gesto basto para que la furia del Anticristo desapareciera al instante.

—...Pero que... —Enseguida se aferró al inglés con fuerza, si era un sueño, al carajo. Lo necesitaba y lo extrañaba tanto.

Damien, hundió su rostro sobre la cabeza ajena, no quería soltarlo, sentía que si lo hacía lo perdería. Pero fue entonces que lo hizo, una leve separación de apenas unos milímetros para lograr sostener su mentón para que le mirase a los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos azules, que para ese entonces, se inundaban en lágrimas.

Guardo silencio, él lo sabía, sus acciones solían hablar más de lo que podría decir en mil palabras. Es por ello que apenas, unió sus labios con los ajenos en un tierno roce. Disfrutando de aquella suavidad tan irresistible y única que solo el rubio podría darle. Entonces lo supo, aquello no era alucinación, era la realidad y ya no le importaba el cómo paso, lo único que importaba era el ahora.

—Pippers…—Al momento se separó de sus labios, tan solo un poco y enredo sus dedos en aquellos mechones rubios.

—Lo extrañe tanto. No se imagina cuanto… —Era inevitable que no soltara una leve risita en el momento de la felicidad. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo, luego de sentir la dulce caricia de los labios de su amado.

—No eres el único. —Alcanzo a murmurar, mientras que en los labios ajenos otro beso muy pequeño fue depositado, casi parecía con la intención de hacerle cosquillas a los labios del más bajo.

—Perdón por esto… Sé que me ha dicho un par de veces, que no lo invoque de esta manera; porque con este acto corromperé mi alma. Pero es que… No pude evitarlo. De verdad, lo necesitaba. —Le dijo, mirándolo fijamente a aquellos ojos carmesís que tanto le gustaban. Aquel mar de vino ardiente que tanto lo incitaba a lo prohibido; del cual era ya muy difícil escapar.

—Hmm… En realidad, creo que fue un mal momento. —Observo alrededor nuevamente, sinceramente no esperaba que fuese capaz de hacer aquello, aunque no creía que su padre fuese a darse tan vencido tan pronto. Debía mantenerse alerta...aunque su cuerpo no parecía sentirse muy bien. —Eres menos mariquita de lo que pensaba. —Murmuro con intención de molestarlo.

—No me di-…—Fue lo poco que llego a decir, antes de que los pecaminosos labios del anticristo lo callaran por completo con un nuevo beso robado. Era una sensación tan embriagante, que le era muy difícil no dejarse llevar por aquello.

—Phillip... —Lo llamo una vez más por su nombre, volvió a bajar su mano, esta vez tomándolo por la cintura para pegarlo a él. —Peca conmigo.

Fue entonces cuando ambos labios se unieron una vez más, pero esta vez en un beso totalmente diferente, uno más profundo, donde no mostraban paciencia. El par de lenguas no dudaban ni un momento en seguir esa danza apasionada, era una lucha bastante épica y los jadeos no fueron un impedimento para detenerse. Solo el cansancio del inglés, fue el detonante de esa dolorosa separación. Sin embargo, sus cuerpos se apegaban cada vez más; haciendo que la distancia quedara en un segundo plano.

—Pecaría con usted, las veces que lo desee. Yo soy solo suyo y de nadie más. —Sus mejillas no podían arder más para ese momento y con sutileza, deslizo sus manos por la espalda del anticristo para adentrarlas dentro del su camisa; deseando acariciar la piel de su espalda con la punta de sus dedos. Internamente ya se esperaba lo que su desmoralizado novio, se refería con esa frase. Lo conocía lo bastante bien, como para saber que era libidinoso; pero a pesar de todo, Pip también lo era y todo gracias a sus malas influencias. —Y así será por siempre, amor mío.

La ira del anticristo desapareció por completo, realmente no había nadie más que el menor para apaciguar todos aquellos sentimientos negativos, odio, ira, rencor...Una sonrisa suya lo evaporaría todo. Su aroma dulce tan característico y único lo embriagaba en su totalidad, solo podía caer rendido ante él. Lo cual lo hacía preguntarse, ¿Cómo era posible que su padre le quisiera a obligar a estar con otros, cuando Phillip era el joven más perfecto que podría existir? Una parte de él podía sentir que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y no habría nadie que pudiese si quiera ponerse a su altura.

—Y más te vale que siempre siga así. —Esta vez logro acercarse a su oído en menos de un parpadeo. —Te amo. —Su tono seductor vino acompañado de un bastante atrevido movimiento, su mano esta vez paso al trasero del más joven apretándolo un poco, dando a resultado que mordiese su propio labio unos segundos para que luego el objetivo de su mordida fuese la oreja del inglés. Había extrañado definitivamente todo de él, y ya había aguantado demasiado tiempo y no podía contenerse mucho más. Es por ello que comenzó a arrastrarlo un poco dando leves empujoncitos disimulados hacía la cama en que se encontraba en la oscura habitación.

—Lo amo más. De verdad no se imagina cuanto lo amo y lo… deseo…—Unos leves susurros abandonaron los labios del menor con timidez; al mismo tiempo, que se dejaba arrastrar hacia aquella corrompida cama que tantas veces fue testigo de todo lo que su amor profesaba, hasta dejarse caer en ella. Intento contener uno que otro gemido que estaba a punto de escapársele de los labios; pero esa fue una tarea imposible. El anticristo desataba esa pasión insaciable en él; hasta tal punto de hacerlo perder la cordura y la moderación, tanto así que aferraba sus manos con deleite en la espalda contraria, deseando arrancar esa molesta prenda. Había deseado tanto tenerlo para él, que precisaba; enserio precisaba demostrarle todo su amor con hechos. Porque ya sentía que las palabras quedaban cortas ante tales sentimientos.

Los pequeños movimientos del rubio, solo lograron darle una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo impulsándolo a continuar a atreverse cada vez más ignorando el resto del mundo. Los gemidos eran los sonidos que comenzaban a romper la barrera del poco control sobre sí mismo que tenía si es que podía llamársele así. De un momento a otro paso sus labios a su cuello dando pequeñas mordidas que en realidad cada vez iban creciendo con la intención de dejar marcas visibles en aquella piel tan pura, piel que solo le pertenecía a él

—Te necesito...—Fue su respuesta ante la declaración de amor de aquel ángel por el que haría todo para teñir sus alas de negro y llevárselo con él, porque el ser egoísta era algo que no le importaba. Lo tomaría como suyo, hoy y siempre. Tanto tiempo sin tocar y besar aquella piel que iba quedando al descubierto a medida que desataba uno a uno los botones de sus ropajes, ver parte del pecho descubierto no solo le hacía ganar más mordidas, si no besos de vez en cuando y algunas lamidas placenteras. —No te contengas. —Pidió este aprovechando de acariciar su pierna con su otra mano en lugar del trasero con el fin de estimularlo un poco. Finalmente había logrado retroceder lo suficiente como para recostarle en aquella cama que podía contar mil historias entre ambos chicos. Solo pudo quedar allí, encima suyo sin dejar de hacerlo suyo poco a poco una vez más. Lo amaba, amaba a aquel chico por sobre todas las cosas

—Mi príncipe… Pero si hago mucho ruido, mi hermana podría despertarse. —Dijo entre risas y gemidos, por las acciones que ejercía el pelinegro sobre su piel, marcando esta como si fuera su propiedad, como toda bestia recelosa, sellando su territorio; tanto con sus labios, como colmillos y también con ese brusco tacto que lo enloquecía por completo.

—Entonces pongamos tu fuerza a prueba.—Soltó desafiante y con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios ante los sonidos inocentes que lanzaba su pareja logrando provocarlo más dando una nueva mordida justo en su pecho en la parte donde el corazón se hallaba, ese corazón que le pertenecía solo a él y quien intentara quitárselo solo encontraría el dolor y sufrimiento eterno, porque ya nada ni nadie podría apartarlo de él, ni siquiera el estúpido e imbécil de su padre, pues este era capaz de renunciar al trono del Infierno solo por estar un minuto al lado del menor.—Solo mío...—Aquel comentario escapo por sus labios y se detuvo solo para poder ver el rostro ajeno.

—Oh, Damien… Eso se siente demasiado bien…—Admitió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás; a la par de que desprendía la prenda superior de su amado.

—Y se sentirá mejor. —Relamió sus labios al contestar después de un momento de silencio. — Entrégame tu alma, Phillip... Y yo te entregare mi vida. —Sello sus palabras, deslizándose por el cuerpo más joven y encontrándose cara a cada nuevamente volviendo a tomar esos labios algo brusco, pues en ese momento su mano termino abriéndose paso para dejar el vientre del más pequeño visible y poder rozarlo con sus dedos, rozarlo al punto de quemarlo un poco, aquellas marcas de fuego eran parte de su ritual para marcarle también, para recordarle lo mucho que le amaba al ver aquellas cicatrices estaría en su mente incluso más tiempo, al menos era su intención...quería ser el dueño de sus sueños.

—Haga conmigo lo que desee... Después de todo, es mi dueño…— Su alma ligeramente depravada se lo exigía a gritos y ya era demasiado tarde para intentar callarla; por eso, luego de despojarlo de su vestimenta, termino enredando los dedos en los suaves cabellos del azabache.

—Estas bastante travieso. —Sus palabras apenas eran audibles, pero aprovechando el momento logro lamer la lengua ajena algo divertido. Mientras sentía las juguetonas e inocentes manos de Pip deslizándose por su espalda, acariciándola con suavidad, como era tan característico en él.

—Es que… te eche tanto de menos… —Entrecerró la mirada, observando el rostro contrario con devoción; pero instantáneamente, cerró sus orbes.

—Y yo a ti... quisiera poder permanecer a tu lado siempre. —Confeso presionando con algo de fuerza la pierna ajena y no solo se quedó allí si no que su mano comenzó a moverse sin dejar de tocar en diferentes direcciones. Sus dedos ardientes se movían en pequeños círculos sobre distintas partes de la piel del inglés. Por unos instantes logro controlar aquella llama llegando a la entrepierna del otro dándose cuenta de aquel pequeño bulto, apenas si lo rozaba con mucha suavidad. — ¿Qué pasaría si quemo aquí? —Esta vez su tono volvió a sonar algo travieso.

—Le rompería la nariz de un pelotazo. —Se mordió los labios, conteniendo las ganas de protestar ante ello; porque ya de por sí, sabía que todo eso era forma de demostrarle a Damien cuanto lo amaba. Además, de que… llámenlo masoquista; pero internamente, le seducía ese trato, lo llegaba a estimular de una manera que muy pocos comprendían. Por eso, se aferró a su espalda, clavándole a su príncipe un poco las uñas en su blanca piel. El también necesitaba marcarlo como suyo; porque así lo consideraba. Ambos se pertenecían mutuamente por toda la eternidad.

—Hmm...—Un gruñido y un gemido en uno solo fue lo que se escuchó al sentir aquellas uñas enterrándose en su piel. Le excitaba el dolor que el menor le causaba, le ocasionaba espasmos y lo hacía perder la cabeza. Definitivamente, quería más de eso y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo. —Eres hermoso.

Comenzaron a entrelazar ambas lenguas, en una suave danza, que poco a poco se fue tornando a una batalla enloquecedora entre las dos; en la cual, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Los gemidos fueron completamente ahogados por ese contacto tan delicioso, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse un poco para recuperar el oxígeno. Maldita necesidad mortal de respirar de Pip, si no fuera por ella, ese beso fuera sido eterno.

—Quédese conmigo siempre, por favor… —Susurro entrecortadamente y luego le deposito un leve mordisquito en los labios a Damien. Su entrepierna para ese entonces, estaba a un paso de explotar por las diversas sensaciones que sentía. Era demasiado para poder controlarse y por eso sus suspiros comenzaron a ser un poco más audibles; solo esperaba que su hermana no escuchara lo que estaba pasando en la habitación.

—Quiero hacerlo... Quiero llevarte conmigo, Pippers. —Dejo de acariciar y comenzó rápidamente a desabotonar el pantalón y con ello bajarlo hasta lograr quitarlo y lanzarlo a un lado de la cama, lo mismo con su ropa interior. Sin embargo esta no la tiro si no que la dejo solo atrapada en una de sus piernas.

—Damien, no aguantare mucho tiempo más…

—No vayas a correrte o voy a castigarte. —Beso su mentón con dulzura y aprovecho de abrir su propio pantalón, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirlo, ser uno con él una vez más como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían, no tenían hace mucho aquella sensación que les hacía sentirse completos.

Mientras tanto, desde el mismo Infierno, Satanás se encontraba encolerizado de rabia ante la pronta desaparición de su hijo. No había alcanzado a dejar en claro que no le permitiría estar con aquel joven humano, aun si debía enfocar todas sus fuerzas por separarlos lo haría. Por eso, no tardó mucho en regresar una vez más a la tierra de los mortales e ingreso sin permiso en la humilde casa del inglés, específicamente a la recamara de este.

—¡Damien! —Irrumpió Satán con un grito que aturdiría a cualquiera que lo escuchara. — ¿Has dejado nuestra disputa familiar por este francés?

El anticristo y Phillip al escuchar el grito del mayor se separaron inmediatamente, tanto como asombro y miedo por parte del inglés; como también por el enfado por cuenta del pelinegro que estaba que echaba candela por la boca, literalmente hablando. Este presiono con fuerza ambas manos en las azules sabanas del rubio; mientras que el menor, se escondía lo más que podía en ellas, intentando ocultar lo obvio de la situación.

—Oh, mi Dios…—Susurro el británico.

—Se puede saber, ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!—Espeto el azabache, hacia su padre; manteniendo con el entrecejo pronunciadamente fruncido.

—Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, jovencito. ¡Esta es una total y absoluta falta de respeto! Al menos se están cuidando, ¿Cierto?

—¡Ese no es tu maldito asunto! —Satán al escuchar eso, se acercó a Damien y lo tomo de una de las orejas, en reprimenda por su mal comportamiento.

—Escucha, pequeño mocoso. ¡Nos vamos en este instante!

Dicho y hecho. Ambos desaparecieron del lugar con un chasquido de dedos por parte del gran Luzbel y emergieron justo en el gran salón, donde anteriormente se encontraban discutiendo. Pero como era de esperarse, no se encontraban solos en el aposento; tenían la visita de alguien muy peculiar que curiosamente, estaba sentado en el trono del Rey, con tanta confianza como si fuera el suyo propio.

—Satanette. Amor mío, mi gran y suculento demonio rojo. Mira lo que te traje.

Así es, se trataba nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo, Saddam Hussein; para alegría de uno, tanto como para la desgracia del otro. El gran demonio, volteo a verlo algo desconcertado y con un leve sonrojo que no era notorio. Mientras que Damien, le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos al político iraquí, que los observaba con un entusiasmo desmedido.

—Amor, ¿Cuándo llegaste? — Observo el gran paquete y luego a su hijo de reojo. — ¿Un obsequio, para mí? — Se sentía tan emocionado como quinceañera en su noche de fiesta, por querer saber lo que este contenía.

—Sí, querido. Solo para ti, de regalo de Navidad para que podamos jugar esta noche. ¿Tú que dices, mi tigre? ¡Rawr! —El hombre se levantó del trono y se acercó a este para darle pequeños codazos en el brazo de forma picara; dándole a entender, lo que quería.

Lucifer no pudo evitar sentirse apenado por las acciones frente a su hijo, pero tampoco podía negar que le gustaba la atención de Saddam con él. Asintió al sentir el codazo de este, mientras unía sus dedos y jugaba con estos; se sentía como un niño enamorado. Mientras que Damien, solo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara ahí mismo; hasta que recordó que se encontraba en lo más profundo de esta. Por eso, suspiro pesado y se dedicó a abrochar el pantalón, intentando todo lo posible para ignorar esa incomoda conversación entre ambos.

Intentaba. Claro, esta.

—Ya estoy ansioso por ver que es. Seguro le daremos buen uso. —Dejo escapar una risa algo nerviosa, mientras tomaba algo de compostura. —Pero mi hijo Damien está aquí y estaba hablando con él… ¿Crees que podrías darnos un momento, para terminar la conversación? —Sabía que el contrario no lo dejaría porque sabía su conducta, pero esperaba que pudiera entender la situación, además su hijo no parecía estar a gusto con la presencia de su amado, Saddam.

—Sé que Damien está aquí... —Dijo, como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo. —Pero, Satanette. Es Navidad y quiero que veas lo que te compre con tanto cariño, amor y aprecio. —Comento emocionado, guiñándole el ojo para coaccionarlo a que abriera el obsequio. —No seas aguafiestas y al menos por hoy, deja de pelear con el malcriado de tu hijo y deja que se vaya a divertir... Quizás así, tendríamos el palacio para nosotros dos, ¿No te parece?

—¡No soy un malcriado, hijo de la gran pu-…!—En eso, Satán le tapó la boca con una de las manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Dejarlo ir...así...sin más? — Dudo un tanto, pero no podía negar las ganas de saber que le traía en ese obsequio. —No, ya lo he traído aquí. Así que no puede irse. —Comento seriamente, mientras tomaba el paquete y lo abría delante de los presentes. Su mirada se posó confundida frente al obsequio, para luego pestañear varias veces seguidas al verlo.

Lo que la llamativa caja contenía era un sin fin de juguetes sexuales y un taparrabo de diseñador. Lo mejor de lo mejor, para el Rey del Averno.

—Sin duda alguna, quiero verte con esto esta noche, papi. —Saddam, saco la ropa interior para mostrársela al gran Luzbel, al frente de Damien, sin ninguna vergüenza de por medio. —Vamos... Déjalo que se vaya, así podremos jugar muy rico.

El Rey del Inframundo había quedado pensativo un instante, mientras miraba los juguetes sexuales y la expresión de asco que su hijo tenía en ese momento. Trago saliva, puesto que la conversación seria que traían se había echado a perder y noto como su amado le mostraba la ropa interior como si fuera lo más normal, siendo de suma vergüenza para el mismo.

—Sa-Saddam, amorcito. No deberías mostrar al viento la ropa interior...—Sabia que su hijo optaría por mandarlo a la mierda luego de tal actuación.

—¿Y por qué no? No creo que sea la primera vez, que Damien haya visto una tanga como esta. —En realidad, no sabía que tanta experiencia tenía el azabache en ese ámbito; pero con lo atractivo que era, se imaginaba que era mucha. —Creo que hasta podría pedirle consejos, acerca de cuál te quedaría mejor, amorcito...

—Damien, hijo mío. Deberías ir a meditar todo lo que hablamos en tu habitación y pensar en los miles de candidatos convenientes para ser tu pareja. —Todo lo que estaba pasando, era un espectáculo demasiado bochornoso y opto en ceder, por la manipulación de Saddam.

—Haber... Pero, ¿Por qué discuten? Quizás hasta puedo ayudarlos un poco. —Interfirió el iraquí; mientras le hacía señas a Damien de que se quedara.

—Bueno, Damien está enamorado de un joven puro e inocente, algo que no puedo tolerar, ni menos considerarlo como un posible pretendiente de mi pequeño anticristo. —Guardo los juguetes sexuales en la caja para ponerse o intentar ponerse serio. —No quiero que mi hijo pierda la fuerza por alguien que no estará aquí... Si no que tendrá el cielo como hogar… ¡Me niego a que mi hijo sienta algún latido por ese joven francés!—Volvió a decir ignorando el hecho que el menor protestara. — ¿Qué debo hacer, amorcito?—Observo al otro mayor esperando su opinión.

—A la final, ese culo es suyo. Así se lo impidas o no, él ira detrás del francés, pase lo que pase… Si es su deseo. —Hizo una pausa, observando a Damien; mientras este último pasó de su característico ceño fruncido y cara de repugnancia, a algo completamente diferente. —Y para ser franco, ese mariquita debe tener un toque de maldad; ya que por algo, anda con alguien como él. —Saco el vibrador de la caja y señalo al anticristo con el juguete, como para crear énfasis en sus palabras.

Esas palabras hicieron reflexionar a Lucifer.

Bien sabía que el otro tenía razón; aun si encadenara a Damien en su cuarto, este siempre se las arreglaría para escaparse. También pasaría lo mismo, si mandara a sus demonios a deshacerse del joven inglés, siempre su hijo tendría una forma de impedírselo.

—Aun cuando me lo dices así, me cuesta asumirlo... Su culo será de él, pero aun soy su padre y como tal solo deseo verlo bien… Y que ocupe su cargo como líder del Averno en los próximos años. —Su mirada se fijó en vibrador que cargaba el político. —No creo que ese jovencito tenga algo malo... De hecho, el pecado de Damien es el haberse enamorado de un ser angelical. —Dejo escapar un suspiro, para luego abrazar a su hijo. —Creo que podrías... Traerlo... Ya sabes, para verlo mejor. Aunque le conozco en gran parte, si él tiene algo malo deseo verlo.

—Así me gusta, Satanette. ¿Ves que no tenía sentido esta pelea tan ridícula? —Soltó una leve risa y le toco el antebrazo al demonio con dedo índice, haciendo círculos con este.

—Sí, amorcito. Tienes razón. —Se llevó la mano a su cabeza, rascando la misma.

—Ahora, por ser un mal demonio, deberías darle a Damien algo para recompensarle el mal rato que le hiciste pasar... Quizás uno de... —Tomo la caja y se asomó ver que podía ser de utilidad para el azabache. — ¡Ah ya se, estos juguetes anales le pueden servir!

—Más que a Damien, creo que sería para su joven pareja. —Arqueo una de las cejas, para luego mirar a su hijo y acercarse a este; colocándole una mano en el hombro. —Damien, ve a buscar a ese joven. —Al finalizar, volteo a ver a Saddam para luego negar. —Le daremos condones con superficie rugosa, en vez de esos regalos.

—Está bien, Satancito. Le daremos eso y con mayor estimulación para que tengan una noche divertida y hagan rechinar la cama en donde estén. —Ladea la cabeza y le dedica una sonrisa victoriosa y cómplice a Damien, como insinuándole de lo que sea que vaya a hacer, que lo haga a ahora; antes de que sea demasiado tarde; claro, aun así, no se había percatado de la cara que el azabache tenia para ese entonces. —Después de todo, no hay nada mejor que tener sexo navideño a la luz de las velas. —Comento; mientras el gran demonio asentía de forma positiva a todo lo que este decía.

—Si amorcito, mejor que le demos eso. Ve, mi querido bebe y diviértete. —Despeino a Damien de forma cariñosa. Le costaba dejarlo ir, pero sabía que lo haría de todas formas. — ¡Y recuerden molestar mucho a los vecinos!

Y con un chasquido de dedos, desapareció al anticristo del lugar de forma inminente; haciéndolo aparecer estrepitosamente en la habitación del inglés, tomando al ya vestido Pip por sorpresa. Mientras este se limpiaba las lágrimas que le brotaban de sus orbes, como si lo que sea que se encontraba al frente de él, fuera un vil espejismo de parte de la humanidad y no la figura grata de su amado. Este por su parte, le dedico una sonrisa ladeada y se agacho a su altura; tomándolo así de las mejillas para limpiarle unas cuantas lágrimas que se le escapaban al inglés.

—Feliz Navidad, Pippers.

—¿Cómo pudo escapar esta vez, Damien? —Comento; aun incrédulo de la situación. Alzando ambas cejas.

—Larga historia y dudo que quieras saber cómo. Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, así que ya puedes sonreír. —Se acercó a él para depositarle un pequeño beso en la frente. —Pasare esta absurda festividad contigo.

Los ojos de Pip, brillaron en ese entonces y en sus labios se le dibujo una gran sonrisa al escuchar aquello.

—¿De verdad?...No es una cruel broma de su parte, ¿Cierto?

—Para nada. Como te dije, pasare estos días contigo… Haremos lo que quieras, por todos estos días en los que te deje solo… Pero con una condición, mi pequeño angelito. —Lo soltó y con su diestra, levanto el dedo índice para hacer importancia en lo que decía.

—¡La que quiera! Solo con pasarla con usted, ya me hace muy feliz. —Dijo con una alegría desbordante; mientras cerraba sus orbes azuladas y entrelazaba los brazos por detrás del cuello ajeno, abrazándolo con fuerza y amor. —Dígame lo que desea. —Le susurro con suavidad en el oído.

Damien por su parte, no podía estar más enternecido con tal acción. Todo, absolutamente todo el mal rato que paso hace instantes atrás, se le olvido con ese hermoso gesto del inglés. Pero, por una parte, no quería a estar involucrado en toda la cursilada que la Navidad representaba y mientras menos hiciera el ridículo, mejor sería para él.

—No quiero cantar villancicos, al frente de una Iglesia con un gorrito ridículo de Santa Claus. —Se separó un poco del abrazo. Necesitaba ver los ojos de Pip, para ver si en realidad sería capaz de realizar tal petición. —Me entendiste, ¿Verdad?

El inglés asintió con la cabeza y luego se acercó al rostro del otro; robándole un suave beso en los labios, como demostrándole así, que cumpliría tal exigencia.

—Sí, entendí y no tengo problema alguno, mi hermoso príncipe.

—Así, me gusta. Que me obedezcas. —Sonrió ladino y esta vez se avecino al otro para besarlo con pasión y fuerza; ya que el beso anterior le pareció insuficiente para su insaciable apetito del inglés. Se negaba a que el otro lo dejara con las ganas y por eso, tenía urgencia de terminar todo lo que planeaba hacer antes de que el oportunista de su padre interrumpiera la ocasión.

—Te amo, Damien…

—Menos charla y más acción, Pip.

**FIN**

¿O no?

Érase una vez, una hermosa mañana del 25 de diciembre en South Park – Colorado, los copos de nieve característicos del lugar, danzaban de forma armoniosa hasta llegar al suelo en el hermoso pueblo montañés y varios jóvenes, entre ellos Phillip Pirrup y Damien Thorn, se encontraban recitando hermosos villancicos en honor al nacimiento de Nuestro Señor, Jesucristo; al frente de la peculiar Iglesia del Padre Maxi, mientras portaban hermosos trajes navideños, alegóricos a la ocasión.

—"¡We wish you a merry christmas; we wish you a merry christmas; we wish you a merry christmas… and a happy new year!"

**Y vivieron felices para siempre.**

~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~

_**¿Qué tal?, ¿Les gusto? Espero de todo corazón que sí. Disculpen, alguno que otro error ortográfico que se me pudo haber pasado por alto. Espero que haya cumplido las expectativas. De ser así, me animare a seguir escribiendo de esta hermosa pareja; necesita más material de apoyo, por ser una de las más interesantes de la serie. 3**_

~_**Pippers Pirrup.**_


End file.
